


Drunken Confessions

by Whiitewolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: Clarke spills drunken confessions to Lexa. Based on a prompt for the "General Writing Prompts" forum on FanFiction.net. (Link is on my profile, please check the forum out!)Set in season 3.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt for my General Writing Prompts forum, located on FanFiction.net (the link is on my profile, please check it out!)
> 
> I am considering writing a follow up (like the morning after).
> 
> Three Element Prompts: Flirtation, alcohol, and a rumour that turns out to be true.

Clarke felt the world spinning as she saw the ground rushing to meet her. Someone stubbornly held her up, not allowing her to fall. Why did her head feel so weird? Had she really drank that much?

"I expect that our alcohol must be a lot stronger than what you are used to," Lexa said, trying to guide the stumbling blonde to the bed in her own private room.

"Stronger?" Clarke questioned. "Ha. I am doing just fine."

Lexa held back a chuckle as Clarke sat on the edge of the bed. Despite the frizzled blonde hair, bloodshot eyes, and dirt and sweat on the woman before her... Lexa could not help but admire Clarke's beauty.

"Then why did I just have to help you up the stairs?" Lexa asked. "Unless your legs suddenly turned to jello, I suspect it is because of the alcoholic beverage you consumed." Lexa leaned slightly to look into Clarke's eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great," Clarke said giggling as she reached forward to poke the commander's nose.

Lexa pulled her head back quickly, feeling shocked as her cheeks felt flushed.

Clarke thought it was hysterical. She had recently watched Lexa kill someone and they had a meeting earlier that day in which Lexa had been stoic and stern. There was always an aura of bad assery that seemed to illuminate Lexa... And yet, here she was... Poking her on the nose much like a child.

"Clarke, why-"

"Someone told me that you love me," Clarke said.

Lexa hesitated to believe what she had heard, given the sheer amount of slurring Clarke was now doing with her words.

"I did not understand that. Can you repeat it?" Lexa tried to remain calm and portray an emotionless exterior even though her heart was hammering hard in her chest. She worried Clarke would hear it and sense the weakness.

"Someone told me you were in love with me," Clarke repeated slowly this time, exaggerating every syllable. "It sounded too good to be true."

"Too good to be true?" Lexa's head was spinning, her thoughts were spinning. She imagined she felt pretty similar to how Clarke was feeling but the difference was that Clarke was absolutely wasted and she... was not.

Clarke suddenly leaned forward, her lips clumsily finding Lexa's. Stunned for a moment, Lexa did not move before pulling back.

"Clarke," Lexa said reaching her arms forward to steady Clarke because it seemed near impossible for the blonde to hold herself up.

"I love you too," Clarke said, her eyes betraying the hurt she felt that Lexa had pulled away. "I tried not to. I tried to hate you with everything that happened. The betrayal was even worse because I knew I loved you."

Lexa sighed. If she could go back, she would have made a different decision. She regretted it. After all, the mountain men were unable to withstand the air and it was an opportunity to ensure they never bothered her people again. Outside of the emotions, there were more tactical reasons she should have made a different call... But it was the agony that it had caused Clarke that left her with the most regret.

"Clarke -" Lexa reached one arm up to move Clarke's hair from her face. "The last time we kissed, you told me no. If it happens again, I want to be sure it is what you want. I want to be sure you are in your right frame of mine. Not like this. Not like this, Clarke."

Though the words made sense, Clarke still felt like arguing. The fact that Lexa wanted to protect her feelings just made her want her more and she reached for Lexa again.

"Clarke!" Lexa said sternly, "I said -" her voice faltered as she saw the tears in Clarke's eyes. Lexa felt her expression soften. "If you still want to kiss me tomorrow, then I will not stop you. I would kiss you all day if I could," she said gently.

"Really?" Clarke asked, her tears stopping almost instantly.

Lexa nodded. "You need sleep, Clarke." She stood up, gently pushing her more solidly onto the bed.

Lexa turned around to leave the drunken woman to sleep it off, her thoughts in a whirl over what had happened. Had she imagined it all? Was it Clarke or alcoholc speaking? Did she dare get her hopes up?

"Lexa?"

"Yes, Clarke?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Lexa turned to look at her. Clarke was now lying on her side, her head on the pillow, her bottom lip trembling as she asked.

"I will stay with you," Lexa said. "Let me just get some blankets and I will -"

"No," Clarke said now shaking her head. "With me."

Lexa felt stunned for a moment and she could not be sure of what was meant by those words. "What do you mean?"

"On the bed."

Lexa watched those beautiful blue eyes fill with tears again and relented. Of course, she longed to lay in the bed and be close to Clarke. There was nothing wrong with sharing the space and she imagined Clarke would quickly fall asleep which would mean she would not have to reject her advances.

"Yes, Clarke. I will stay with you."

Lexa barely had time to strip off her armor and she crawled up into the bed, her warrior makeup still on her face.

She tried not to let the fear take her. Was Clarke sincere? It seemed a terrifying thing to let herself get her hopes up. Though she had tried to ignore it, her heart had cried out when she worried for Clarke's safety, wondered about her well-being, and when the constant feelings of longing to hold Clarke took hold.

As she turned away from Clarke, she felt the bed shift. Soon enough, she felt Clarke turn and wrap her arms around her. Before Lexa had a chance to protest, small snores interrupted her.

She was Heda. A warrior. She had brought the clans together. She had won wars, battles, and faced many foes. Her skills went beyond words, and yet... For the first time she could ever remember, she felt safe at last in the arms of the drunken woman holding her.


End file.
